


A Form of Submission

by ebonysblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kneeling, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sleeping Together, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Sub Derek, Submission, Submissive Character, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek submits to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Form of Submission

The opening of his bedroom window pulled Stiles out of a dreamless sleep which had only lasted two hours in the first place due to a late night phone conversation with Scott. He yawned,  pushing the covers off of him and turning on his side,  facing the window.  Stiles shivered from a cold breeze coming through the open window,  goosebumps erupting over his arms.  The teen rubbed his eyes and opened them,  discovering what it was that had woken him.  

 

A man with dark hair,  a tall figure,  and a strong build. He gave off a woodsy scent mixed in with the smell of leather and faced Stiles from his position at the window. 

"Derek?" Stiles mumbled, confused as to why the werewolf was in his bedroom at that time of night.  "What are you doing here?" 

The older man turned away from Stiles,  shut the window and turned back towards the teen.  Derek opted to stay quiet and stand stoically still, his back straight and his mouth shut.  

"Derek?" Stiles tried again. That time,  he got a response. Not in words but in an action.  

Derek walked forward slowly,  taking small steps towards the side of Stiles' bed.  His breathing was slightly harsh and ragged as if he had just been running.  

Stiles lifted himself up onto his elbows and pushes up so that he's sitting upright on his bed. He swung his legs over so that he's sitting on the side of it. 

 The teen looked at Derek who was right beside him, close enough that Stiles could wrap his arms around him if he wanted.  He noticed something about the man was different,  he's not acting like his usual sourwolf self.  

With that thought in Stiles' mind,  Derek turned his head,  baring his throat to Stiles,  submitting to him.  Or at least that's what it looked like to Stiles. What other reason would Derek have for baring his throat.  Oh,  maybe Derek just wanted to show Stiles his nice, strong jaw line.  No,  Stiles didn't think so.  (Besides,  he already knows about that.)  

Stiles' assumption is proven correct as Derek steps down and kneels, his throat still bare.  

The mole speckled teen reached his arms out, taking Derek's hands into his.  Stiles lifted Derek up,  pulling him into his bed. Derek slid himself under the covers,  lying adjacent to Stiles. The two men are now face to face,  hands held tightly together,  with only three inches of space between their bodies. Derek tilted his head up and his shoulder back,  giving Stiles easy access to his neck.  

Large hands remove themselves from Derek's,  traveling up the man's arms to his shoulders.  His fingers finally rest on the dark haired man's chest. Stiles leaned in, his nose burying itself under Derek's right ear.  The teen breathed in and out,  inhaling and exhaling the smell of trees and leather.  He moved his head a little, his nose now resting against Derek's Adams apple.  Stiles let the ridge of his nose roam the space of Derek's neck and throat. He occasionally mouthed at the skin but he went no further. The teen didn't feel comfortable with nipping or biting at Derek's skin when he was in such a vulnerable position. Derek needed to be cared for and comforted, while in this state.  

Stiles licked at Derek's throat from his collarbone all the way up to the base of his ear, causing a deep guttural sound to erupt from his chest.  A sound of pure content.  Stiles smiles into Derek's ear and whispers,  "Good night,  Derek.  I love you. " 

Derek breathed out and replied, "I love you more. " He shuffled himself around so that he's halfway on top of Stiles with his arms around the teen's waist and his head on his heart.  

 

The two men fall asleep just like that and wake up in the morning to find that neither wants to leave the others embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ebonysblues on tumblr, if you have prompts you can message me there or comment!


End file.
